


Silence and Sound

by CelesteSkyeHolmes



Series: VirtueMoir Rabbithole [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Canada, Canon, Childhood Friends, Domestic, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Ice Skating, Other, Romance, Secrets, Tragedy, VirtueMoir - Freeform, Winter Olympics, business partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 16,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteSkyeHolmes/pseuds/CelesteSkyeHolmes
Summary: Everyone wants to know if they're together, but Tessa and Scott insist that they're "band mates" and "platonic" best friends. Marina decides to take things into her own hands, and their life story ensues.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't represent any of these characters. I'm just a Canadian who's been captivated by Tessa and Scott's journey for over 8 years, and as a detective, I hope to provide some sort of closure on their relationship. Without further ado, I present Virtue Moir, Canada's beloved sweethearts.

PyeongChang 2018. Their last Olympics together.

_Silence from you is the most terrible sound I know._

Scott held onto Tessa before their free dance. As he felt their heartbeats synchronise, his hands lead him to the small of her back. He felt her muscles release, as his fingers tingled. People had always said magic didn't exist, but who could explain the connection he felt when he lay his eyes on the most ethereal woman he knew?

Tessa knew this would be their final skate as winter Olympians. This was their last pre-skate hug, the last time he would tell her that they were together. This was their goodbye to the world, and while she knew nothing but this, she couldn't think about the future right now. There would be no mistakes, she couldn't do that to Scott.

"I love you," he said, as her eyes sparkled like the night sky.

"I know," she said, as they took the stage.

Tessa stood across the ice from Scott, in her maroon dress. Before the music for Moulin Rouge began, he took one long glance at her. The remarkable woman in front of him was why he was here 20 years later, still dancing the night away.

His right arm slid across her bare back, as he took the lead. They whispered the lyrics of Roxanne to one another, between sultry gazes and stolen glances.

_"You're free to leave me but_   
_Just don't deceive me!_   
_...and please believe me when I say_   
_I love you!"_

Scott lifted Tessa as she acrobatically flew into the air and into his strong arms. She cupped his face between her hands, as she curled her legs around his neck. They had been advised by the Olympic committee to subdue their lift, as it was deemed too risqué for a general audience. Crowds began to cheer behind them, but they took no notice, as Scott dipped Tessa. Their faces drew near and then apart again, as Scott took Tessa's hand and spun her around the ice. She laced her arms around his lower back, and they continued to glide across the stadium.

...

Applause echoed through the stadium, as Scott buried his face into Tessa's shoulder, and then lifted her into another embrace. He stroked her hair, repeating, "We did it!" Tessa laughed, as he kissed her cheek. They gracefully bowed and headed to the kiss and cry, where they waited for their scores.

206.07.

And that was the moment they became the most decorated figure skaters in Olympic history. Scott had longed to hear Tessa cry and laugh at the same time, and there it was, like celestial bells that rang to awaken the sun for duty. Much like the night, she lead him to new horizons. Her beauty made him forget that he had ever aged, and 20 years later, their story was yet the same.

Their coaches, Marie-France Dubreuil and Patrice Lauzon, congratulated them on their 5th Olympic medal. Patrice warned them that today would be a busy day, lined up with back-to-back interviews.

"There's someone we need to talk to first," Scott announced, as he lead Tessa out of the public eye.


	2. Commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peak at the behind-the-scenes action of Tessa and Scott.

"Describe your relationship."

_It's the question of every journalist and every interviewer. It's the expectation of the world. It's -_

"Irrelevant," said Tessa Virtue.

Scott Moir stood up from the chaise and faced Persephone Watson, their publicist. The large conference room was as vacant as Scott's patience. Corners of the room began to grey as the Montreal sun cast shadows into the room. Tessa looked outside the glass wall, trying to ignore what she knew would inevitably come next.

Scott folded his arms as he began, "I don't understand why we have to play this game. It's not a partnership, everyone knows that. We don't work together. Skating isn't our job. Why can't we just be ourselves?"

Before Persephone could respond, Tessa interjected.

"Except that it is, Scott. We are figure skaters, these are our careers. And we aren't lying, we are a partnership because we don't skate solo. Why is this always so difficult for you?"

"Why is it so easy for you?"

"It's not. I'm just not overprotective -"

"Enough," Persephone interrupted. "Neither of you are in the right here. Scott, you don't need to lie to protect Tessa. As for Tessa, you are in the prime of your careers. This is the best time to announce it."

Tessa and Scott looked at each other, puzzled.

Persephone continued, "You are near retirement. Your names will wither without the Olympic spotlight. Your sponsors will abandon you. You need the public, now more than ever. And that is why you are going to tell them that you two are married."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise much? Any feedback would be appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	3. Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott make a decision about each other and their public image.

Scott's eyes lit up, as he smiled at Persephone. 

"What?" Tessa muttered. 

Tessa was generally soft-spoken, but Scott had rarely heard her speak in this manner. She sounded like she had been offered poison, and the last time she had reacted this way was during their first couple's therapy session. It was after Tessa's first surgery, and he shuddered at the way he had treated her. He had vowed to himself that he would never hurt her like that again, and yet he had messed it up again. 

Persephone nodded at Scott before she began to explain, "The magic of your performance stems from your personal connection with one another. Audiences have waited years to hear your story. It's about time you answered them. Think of it as a new beginning, you can start all over with them." 

Tessa shook her head, "What Scott and I have is - so sacred. The expectation that comes with such an announcement...I don't think we have the time to handle that." 

Scott took her hands, "Are you afraid that we couldn't make it?"

"No, I just want to be taken seriously for what we've nurtured together in this business."

"And we have been taken seriously. But there comes a time where we ought to live for ourselves as well. This career isn't everything, Tessa. It's already over." 

"I just don't want to think about what's next." 

"With me, or with skating?"

"Skating, obviously. We know what we have."

"Do we, Tessa? Sometimes I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean?"

"You sound afraid of me, sometimes. I wonder if I meet your expectations."

Tessa curled her fingers around Scott's, "Scott, you are perfect. This isn't about you. It's about where we go from here with our careers. It's about what we have to do."

"But we're doing that together, why can't we discuss that?"

"I'm worried our supporters will feel betrayed."

"And they have been. That's why we need to make things right."

Persephone looked pleased. Tessa was seen by fans as the one who was collected and organised, but Scott was one to reason. He listened to what their fans wanted to see, and he openly communicated that to Tessa. Reluctantly, Tessa agreed with the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I hope you've enjoyed reading this story thus far. There's plenty more of Tessa and Scott to come. Please do let me know what you think, if you have any predictions, and any general thoughts about Virtue Moir. Thank you for reading!


	4. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott loves it, Tessa begins to lose it (p.1).

Their time was coming to a close, as Tessa and Scott still upheld a public image. Persephone noted this and advised them, "Announcements like this cannot be done in a day. You must encourage the media, nourish the story, and then, perhaps when we return to Canada, you can discreetly hint that you have moved forward together."

The word encourage enticed Tessa, "How do we encourage them?"

"Body language, first and foremost. You are athletes, let yourselves be close to one another. Do not be afraid of being affectionate. But also, be honest. Be impulsive. I know you have spent years being recluse, but it is time to be open."

Tessa had one last concern, "How do we address the interview questions?"

"Assert that you are open to your options. Do not deflect relationship questions, but thank your supporters for believing in you."

Tessa and Scott stood up to leave, and he stroked her back to calm her down. He drew close to her as he murmured, "We'll be okay, I promise."

...

As soon as Persephone was out of earshot, Tessa nudged Scott.

"Hey! What did I do?"

"You had better not throw in another Freudian slip of yours."

...

_**Flashback** _

They had played the Newlywed game with SkateCanada in 2016, and the video had gone viral across the internet. Both were asked questions about which one was more like to ___(a given scenario).

When asked which of them was more likely to sleep in, Tessa stated it was her. Scott responded, "If you get to sleep. Sometimes you're just so restless."

After Tessa gave him a look, he added, "I've read."

Fans interpreted this comment as a cue that VirtueMoir was not a platonic relationship, and any time Scott fumbled in interviews, the public became more curious of their feelings for one another.

...

"I was encouraging them, which is exactly our job."

"You were the one who convinced Persephone to do this, didn't you?"

"No, this is the first she's ever mentioned this plan. Not that I can complain."

Tessa threw him a cold stare.

"I had nothing to do with this, Tessa. I'm just glad I can share you with the world."

...

They walked out of an interview with the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation (CBC), tired and anxious. While the interview had gone well, and they were not asked personal questions about each other, Tessa worried about what was to come. She worried about the argument that began it all. About her reservations. It became too much.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked. He had tried to soften himself around Tessa, but he wondered if he still hurt her unconsciously.

"I just need to clear my mind. I'll see you in 30 minutes, okay?"

"Okay. I'll be in the room."

He knew she needed to talk to her mum, Kate. Tessa was still trying to process what Persephone had said. He knew she needed to come to him with some perspective. There was no one better for the job than Kate Virtue.

Scott went to their hotel and changed. Maybe he could find them something to eat while Tessa came around.


	5. Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa reflects where her relationship with Scott began, and tries to move forward (flashbacks included).

_**Tessa** _

She was born in London, Canada, and couldn't remember her life without Scott. Growing up in southwestern Ontario meant living in a close community, where most people knew one another. When she was 6, she had once scribbled in her diary about wanting to skate with Danny Moir, Scott's older brother. While she knew she made the right decision working with Scott instead, she knew it would be a constant effort. There were days where it had been much harder.

...

_**1998** _

"Tessa, I have an idea. There's a special project I want you to work on."

Carol Moir stood next to her nephew, Scott, who she had been coaching at the Ilderton Arena.

"You and Scott skate so wonderfully. I want you to try and see if you would make good partners, okay? Does that sound like a good idea?"

Tessa paused for a moment, "I guess so. We can try."

Carol watched them on the rink, pondering if Scott would be too harsh on the girl. Tessa giggled as Scott tried to take her hand and lead her across the ice, as they talked about chocolate.

"Do you like the creamy ones? With the soft middle?" Tessa asked.

"Only if it's caramel. I like Dairy Queen chocolate bars."

"Me too, especially the milk chocolate."

"Imagine if you had a house made out of chocolate. You would never have to go to the store to buy more chocolate."

"That would be cool, but what if it got dirty?"

"Ewww!" They shrieked.

After 30 minutes, they returned to Carol, "So, how was it?"

Tessa looked at Scott, "It was okay. Until Scott tripped me."

Carol frowned at Scott, "Is this true, Scott?"

Scott brushed through his hair, "I didn't trip Tessa."

"But you almost did!"

"It was an accident. Sorry."

Carol shook her head. _This was going to some work, but maybe Tessa could teach her nephew some patience. And they did skate nicely together._

...

_**2018** _

"Mum, Persephone wants Scott and I to announce that we're married."

"Why that's wonderful, sweetheart! Why do you sound upset?"

"I'm worried that something might go wrong."

"Honey, you and Scott have known each other for over 20 years. I wouldn't worry about you two."

"It's not easy, mum. Remember in 2008, when Scott-"

"You don't need to remind me, sweetheart. I know the surgery was hard on you, but look at where you are now. Five Olympic medals. With the love of your life-"

"What if it's not enough? What if people stop investing in our story?"

"Tessa, no one would be upset if they found out about you and Scott. You two are the fairy tale, you give people hope. We need that."

"But it's not a fairy tale, we spent all this time and still-"

"Go on, honey."

"I don't know. Nothing happened recently, but it just feels like too much pressure. And I don't know if I can handle that. Something's about to happen, I can feel it."

"Tessa, you push your body every day on the ice. You're tired and you need to rest. You need to talk to Scott about how you're feeling. He always knows how to calm you down. No staying up tonight, okay?"

"I'll try." Tessa said, meekly. "I love you, mum."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Okay, bye!"

As she hung up the call, she noticed a text message from Scott.

**Where are you? SOS.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas about what happened in 2008? Would you like to see more of young Tessa and Scott? Please let me know what you think so far, and as always, thank you for reading.


	6. Continuity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where we meet someone new.

_**Scott** _

_Moments earlier..._

"You sure this is a good idea?"

Patrick "Chiddy" Chan had bumped into him as he frantically tried to plan a dinner experience for Tessa. Chiddy was one of his closest friends after Tessa. They both represented Canada in figure skating, and socialised together in their spare time, if they had any. Years ago, Chiddy had once tried to ask Tessa out, but after watching her interact with Scott, he soon realised that he may have been intruding on something special between them. After Scott finally forgave him, they became significantly closer, and he was the only Canadian athlete they were open to about their relationship.

Tessa Virtue was the most punctual woman Scott had ever encountered, but when she talked to Mother Virtue, time stood still. The bond between them was inseparable, but Kate welcomed him into the family like an adopted son they did not birth but loved all the same. While he was tremendously grateful to Mother Virtue for her support - for Tessa and him - he worried about how hurting Tessa would affect her family.

And Scott Moir could not lie. He was emotional, somewhat predictable, but also clumsy with his love. If Tessa was a bird, he wanted her to fly, but was afraid that he caged her sometimes. Or that he injured her wings. His anger had subdued over the years, but that was only because wounding Tessa was self-deprecating. Exhausting. And he felt helpless sometimes trying to guard his feelings from her. Tessa could read him like a book, and she was a very quick reader. Probably faster than him. She understood him better than he could himself, and the thought still terrified him. He couldn't imagine his life without her, but he couldn't hurt her. His love was overpowering, and he just needed a quick-fix to make things okay.

Chiddy had been reading the Twitter feed on #VirtueMoir, and fans suggested many romantic gestures for Scott after their win. He hadn't done any of them. Him and Tessa hadn't celebrated how monumental PyeongChang was for them. How much it changed things. They thought it would all stay the same, he needed to prove that they wouldn't.

...

_**Tessa** _

She panicked, as Scott's cellphone went to voicemail. _What was happening?_ As she dashed to their suite, she passed Chiddy.

"Hey Tessa, congratulations on the gold medal! I knew you could do it."

"Thank you, Patrick! We really should do something together, all of us."

"With Scott, yes, I'd love to. We haven't really seen South Korea, I'm always up for an adventure."

"That sounds great, anything to get away from here."

Chiddy blinked at her, confused. "Hey, I have to be somewhere right now, but can I give you a call when I'm free? I'm here if you need to talk to someone, okay?"

 _Did she look that upset?_ "You know me so well. Thank you so much for all of your support, you really are a great friend. Talk to you later!"

Chiddy waved as he briskly walked past her. Unsure of how to proceed, she approached the suite door to find a note.

_T, close your eyes and count to 10. -SM_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think happened to Scott? Let me know your thoughts, and of course, thank you for reading. There's yet much more to this story, but then again, Tessa and Scott are infinite.


	7. Mirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Tessa finally address the elephant in the room.

Tessa opened the door with the automatic hotel key, "Scott, I'm here."

She felt his soft hands hold hers, as he bussed her forehead.

"What's going on?" She asked, hesitant.

"There's something I think you need to see, paramour."

Scott walked her over to the back of the room, "You may now open your eyes."

Before her was a dimly-lit dinner, of noodles and pasta, alongside some hotteok.

"Those are pancakes, just so you know." He pointed to the breadbasket. "I thought we could add a bit of home into South Korea."

Tessa sat down at the table, somewhat stunned.

"I know you've been feeling overwhelmed lately, so I thought we could talk and then..."

He winked at her, "I suppose you'll see indeed."

"So the text was about -"

"Seeing your gorgeous smile again." He grinned at her, hoping his plan was working. "I think sometimes we analyse the small moments in our lives so closely that we lose sight of the greatest picture: us. This whole journey is about us and what we want, Tessa. No one can take that away from us."

"Thank you for grounding me, Scott. I know sometimes I fret so feverishly that it makes me physically ill, but you are my medicine. I know it may not always seem that way, but you are the antidote to my pain. I've kept you from the world because I would never want anything terrible to happen to you."

"And nor would I, my love. But so long as we try for one another, we can protect each other. That's why we're partners."

"We might be partners on ice, but I don't think we're partners right now."

Scott tilted his head, "And why ever not?"

Her eyes perked up, as she shook her head, "Because you seem to have schemed this up all on your own."

"I confess, I had a little help."

"From who?"

"Chiddy."

No wonder he had been so concerned about her. "I always wondered what would've happened had you and Patrick taken to the ice together."

"I think you forget that we were both too busy competing for you."

She tossed her hair back, flamboyant, "But if we could displace subatomic particles, and say in an alternative universe..."

"Tess, I'd like to believe that in every universe, it would be you and I. Anything else is entirely a fiction to me. I couldn't imagine myself becoming the man I am today without you. It is with your love, that I grew as I have. It is with you, that I continue to be that man. Your man."

"In that case, you're welcome. I'm unsure of how to receive this tremendous flattery today, Scott."

"Tessa, watching you in pain starves my heart. I remembered how close I was to losing you in 2008-" A tear escapes his eyes. "And I couldn't do that to you again."

She wiped the tear with her fingers, as he latched onto her left hand. _How much could we survive?_

They ate spoonfuls before she responded, "That's what I was worried about. What if this becomes 2008, all over again?"

"Pretending not to love you is what dances our way into that silence. I can't imagine professing my truth to bring us any closer to it." He notices the doubt in her eyes, "I could never forget you, T. They deserve to know that."

Part of her wonders if she truly forgave him for the fiasco that had happened a decade ago. _Ten years still felt like yesterday._ "I can't imagine not having you in my life, Scott."

"Let's make it so we don't have to. Let's remind each other of that every day. Let's let others remind us. Let's remember this with everyone."

And there he went, babbling away. Not that she minded it, but _everyone? Was that really what he wanted?_ "Why can't you remember it with me alone?"

"I can, but what if someone listens? Are they not allowed to listen? Are they not allowed to know that I love you more ardently than all that's happened to us in twenty years?" He stood up from the table, and motioned for her to follow. They stood by the window, watching the Olympic Village below. "We've kept this secret for so long, but you are a light, Tessa. You are the light that is worth sharing. Everyone deserves to know you."

Scott slipped two papers behind her back, "We're going to finish our meal, and then I have something to show you."

He finished and sent a quick text to Chiddy.

**Finished Part A, is the coast clear?**

Moments later, his phone buzzed.

**"The night is young, and by the grace of magic, so are we."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And by the grace of magic, we all must find ourselves a Chiddy. Scott's plans are far from over, but the looming memory of 2008 remains stagnant. Have you enjoyed their story thus far? What are you thoughts on everything? Thank you for following my story, and for appreciating Tessa and Scott with me.


	8. Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's going on here?" Asked a suspecting Tessa.

The waning crescent could hardly be seen, as a cold wind swept into the air.

"Was there a single place you could find that was further than this one?" Tessa scoffed, shivering in the South Korean winter.

"I'll explain when we get there." Scott stated firmly, as drew her gloved hands into his coat pocket.

They arrived at a cottage at the south end of the Olympic Village.

"Scott!" Tessa cried in amazement, as they stepped inside the cafe. Before them was an assortment of board games, books, and Olympic-themed desserts. Anyone who knew Tessa Virtue knew that she was competitive on and off the ice, and would go great lengths to secure a win. Or have the last word.

"Hey there, how may I help you?" Chimed a voice from behind them.

Tessa jumped as Chiddy and Scott both laughed, shaking their heads.

"What's going on here?" Asked a suspecting Tessa, as Chiddy escorted them to a lounging area.

"What better way to relax then to-"

Before Chiddy could finish, Tessa felt something move near her legs. As she reached under the table, a striped-grey tabby jumped into her lap.

Scott beamed, as Tessa cradled the kitten in her arms, lovingly.

...

"And if I have it correctly, you were merely strolling in the area, Mr. Chan?"

"That is correct, Ms. Virtue. I believe fate lead me to you." Patrick laughed, as Tessa beat him in chess for the third time.

"Hey, no flirting with my wife, Chiddy. Isn't that right, _Kwan?"_ Scott prompted to the white Persian cat beside him. Kwan purred, as if to claim Mr. Moir for himself.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue, Patrick. You always know when to swoop in and save me from Scott's endless tangents." Was Tessa's rejoinder.

"It's my pleasure. I needed a break from him myself."

They both laughed, as cats swarm around them for Scott's attention.

Tea, hot chocolate, some board games, good company, and kittens. _What more could they have wanted on such a frosty night, when nothing seemed all right_?

...

They eventually parted ways with Chiddy, as they returned to their hotel to watch a movie.

"I know I don't say it enough, but thank you for everything you arranged today. I haven't done a thing all day to show you how much I love you, and yet your gestures have been all so grand." Tessa looked to her left to see Scott smile in his sleep, as she finished the movie on her own.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." She whispered into his hear, as she tucked him into the covers. The night was young for the other athletes, but for Tessa and Scott, the mornings were always longer. She turned to her side of he bed and saw the clouds begin to cover the stars, and watched them fade as she too, fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, cat cafes exist. Yes, game cafes exist. I don't believe anyone has every combined the two, but what better competitor to play Scrabble with than a loving kitten? I'll be happy to answer your questions if either concept, or anything in the book seems unclear. Enjoy the romance while it lasts, oh fair readers. So much is yet to come (muahaha). As always, comment and let me know what you think, and thank you for joining me on this incredible journey.


	9. Iniquitous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old "friend" returns.

One person stood between the events of yesterday: **Marina Zueva**.

Marina was a small woman with few words, but striking green eyes. Her signature bangs were always freshly dyed, auburn, and a smile rarely escaped from her lips. In some ways, she was rumoured to be the Anna Wintour of the ice. _Marina Winter_.

She had also been their coach. Young Tessa and Scott had moved to Michigan, in the United States, to train competitively in 2003. They left her in 2014, after their controversial defeat to Americans Meryl Davis and Charlie White in Sochi. They had seldom spoken since.

Today, they stood beside her as they awaited their next interview.

"I see you not retire." Marina noted, as she glowered. Her Russian accent was distinct as it had been when they first met her. She remained unchanged.

"We missed competing, and wanted to do these Olympics for us." Tessa explained.

Marina had always spoken in her own language, using the fewest words possible to convey her design. Scott hadn't realised how much it vexed him until now. She did not ask how they were, and yet Tessa was polite enough to continue,

"How is Fedor these days?"

Fedor Andreev was Marina's son, and became engaged to Meryl Davis in 2017. They had been together for over seven years.

The American team was family to Marina. Davis and White left the Olympic arena to pursue their personal lives, but Marina was never far behind. She now coached bronze medallists, Maia and Alex Shibutani, part of the next generation of skating. These siblings were commonly coined the Shibs Sibs.

While Tessa and Scott had planned to retire after Sochi, the fickle nature of the sport made Scott feel uneasy. The Olympics had always been a dream of wanderlust, but Sochi created resentment. Politics had become increasingly intertwined with the games, and judging became evidently notorious. In 2014, they left Russia befuddled. Scott now understood that they lost nothing by leaving the scene once and for all.

He massaged Tessa's back as she continued to converse with Marina. Ms. Zueva was stern, as she raised her eyebrows, brewing malice before the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Marina do next? I'm not trying to write a conspiracy here, these are mere observances from their reality TV show, Tessa and Scott. Neither Tessa or Scott have publicly dismissed Marina, and changed coaches to train in Canada. But who doesn't love a villain, in between the fluff of fiction? Thank you for all the lovely comments, messages, and votes. Stay tuned for more of...well I suppose you'll see.


	10. Fould

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something wicked this way comes.

"Tessa, Scott, turn to channel 64."

_10 am, 30 missed calls._

Last night had been joyous, and they had stayed up talking to friends and family. Today, the priority was Persephone Watson.

Scott turned on the TV, only to see an advertisement about chocolate. Tessa dialed Persephone.

"You're late, darlings, the damage has already been done."

Within minutes, Persephone arrived at their hotel suite with a notepad, dictaphone, recorder, and morning tea.

"You haven't eaten." She observed, as she passed them their tea, "Thank me later for bringing these."

She produced two bagels from behind her, "From the Canada House." In other words, the breakfast buffet they had missed.

Tessa looked lethargic, but Persephone did not believe in waiting. She changed the TV channel and turned to them, "While you were asleep, this happened."

On the screen were two formidable interviewers. Tessa vaguely remembered speaking to them, years ago. They had only been asked one question then, "Are you a couple?"

They chatted with Alex and Maia about their Bronze medal and Olympic experience. Moments later, the camera turned to the woman who had made their dreams possible: Marina.

Marina discussed how proud she was of the Shibutani's for their progress, and the refreshing dynamic they brought to figure skating, "It was a great project of Alex and Maia...to bring something new to the sport."

Eventually the conversation shifted to her previous experiences with champions.

"You coached Tessa and Scott for Vancouver and Sochi. These Olympics were different. Tell us about what changed."

Marina raised her eyebrows.

Scott inhaled deeply, and Tessa shook her head.

"After the Sochi Olympics, Tessa and Scott told me they want to retire. They said they were tired, and wanted to explore their lives. Those were their words to me. What was I supposed to think?"

"Interesting. Did you notice anything different when they trained for the Sochi Olympics?"

"The chemistry. Before, sometimes it would be dirty."

"Can you clarify the word dirty for us?"

"When we were training for the Vancouver Olympics, we all had to work very hard on their connection. With each other. The way Scott touched Tessa...it was different."

"And after Vancouver?"

"There was this magic in his hands. And the faces Tessa would make. They were all...very natural. We didn't have to try."

"What do you think caused this change?"

"Magic is not something that can be made. It's automatic. All I know is that before, Scott used to look at Tessa. Now, he sees Tessa."

"Do you think there could be a relationship between them?"

"I would not be surprised. Neither Scott or Tessa have had other partners. There has never been another girl who came by to watch them skate. Tessa never went to parties with a pretty boy. It has always been Tessa and Scott. Only Tessa and Scott."

"You heard it here first, folks! Tessa and Scott and their secret relationship?"

Maia and Alex looked horrified next to Marina.

Persephone turned off the TV, and turned to the couple,

"First, reactions. Then, we need to weave through every public statement you've made about Marina. Thirdly, we need to plan your answers within the next hour, because reporters are looking for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh don't secret relationships have their ways of creating havoc? Maybe the real rivalry was between VM and Marina, and not the competition. Thank you for following along with my story. Feel free to comment about your love for Tessa and Scott, discuss questions, and possible theories. Anything VM related is more than welcome.


	11. Uprising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason Tessa fears Scott becomes apparent after 2003.

_**Scott** _

Scott had always followed one rule: that Tessa was always right. It was today that they realised that the woman who stood behind their career was Persephone Watson. The same woman they often forgot was in the same room as them.

"Scott, I'm so sorry that I put us in this position. Had I listened to you, had I let you be honest, none of this would've happened." Tessa was earnest and afraid, but it was not because of Marina.

"Tessa, do you remember our first skate?" He asked, searching deep into her eyes.

"How could I forget? You nearly tripped me on the ice."

"You pretended to be cross with me, but inside you were as petrified as I was. Even more."

"But I still trusted you."

"Yes, and I'll always be thankful for that. But Tessa, you were mortified of me. I think part of you still is."

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked, as her voice sharpened.

She didn't deny it. Her pupils dilated slightly, it was not something most people would notice. But the less her eyes were gorgeous green, the unhappier she was. They had been together for twenty years, but he never doubted that there would come a day where she would flee. That she would disappear at the sight of him, panicked at his rage. Worried that she was not enough. Something would happen, and she would leave him for eternity.

**_... 15 years ago (2003) ..._ **

The Virtue-Moirs maintained one long-standing joke between them, that Tessa and Scott had dated when they were seven and nine. Their brief courtship consisted of hand holding and giggles. Scott loved to hear Tessa laugh, but he found that he could not concentrate when she did. Her voice would echo across the rink like a bell in a cathedral, and he found himself fixated on her smile. His knees would quiver, as he struggled to find his balance when all he could see was an angel before him. One day Tessa caught Scott in a trance, as they tried to transition into the next move. It was that day that they both discussed the embarrassment they endured from their families for their interest in one another. That evening, Scott called Tessa to announce that they could no longer see each other romantically. While their relatives continued to tease them, it was less frequent, and Tessa and Scott only grew deeper together.

By the time they were thirteen and fifteen, they had grown into their partnership. Scott had become popular among many crowds at school, and Tessa wanted to have a mature conversation with him. On a cold, April morning, she pulled him aside after their first practice.

"Scott, there's something I need to tell you." Her heart raced, but it was not from the exercise.

"What is it, Tessa?" He pondered, as his warm eyes comforted her.

"I know you told me that we were not going out anymore, and I know we tried to play pretend. But I can't keep pretending around you."

Her dainty fingers searched for his, as she interlocked their pinkies.

"I like you, Scott."

She gazed into his eyes, trying to read his mind. Blank.

His eyes darkened, as he scoured his mind for words. _Never had she been so beautiful. Never had her mystical eyes glimmered more._ Never had he seemed more like a fool.

The silence between them was hardly a second long, but fear stretched inside Tessa's mind. What had she done? Would he no longer skate with her? Could they still be friends?

Scott did the only thing his body knew how: he held her. He became engrossed in her, the smell of her hair: strawberries. They were always warm after practice, but Tessa never left a stench. Instead, she smelled of mint and winter, like ice itself. Before he could think, she pulled away.

Her eyes were fleeting, yet pleading. Curious, but discerned.

He realised he hadn't spoken. "Tessa...I don't like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashbacks will be long and essential to the plot, therefore I will divide them into different parts of chapter 11. Once again, thank you for reading, and feel free to discuss anything VM related here. My messages are also open, in case you'd like to reach me, don't be shy!


	12. Uprising B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott come to terms with their differing feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't 221B Baker St. (if you caught that reference, bless your soul), but 11B etched itself inside of Scott. What would become of them? Thank you again for reading, I hope you enjoy the 2008 mystery unravel itself. Once again, feel free to share anything VirtueMoir below, and don't hesitate to ask me anything! I have a much darker story underway, so enjoy the fluff while it's here.

_**\--- Flashback continued ---** _

Perturbed, Tessa stepped back from Scott. Her body began to tremble, and she turned her back to him.

"Tessa, wait - come back."

She didn't budge. Not when he touched her shoulders, not when he drew her in. Not when he whispered, "Please don't cry."

He stroked her soft hair, "Hey, you didn't let me finish."

"I don't want to hear it."

"I think you do, Tess."

Alarmed, she turned to face him, patient.

"You see, Tessa, I don't like you. I can't like you when I skate here with you thinking about how beautiful you are. I can't say I like you when my heart beats out of my chest, worried that something will happen to you. Worried that I might hurt you. Worried that you might be hurt. I know I'm rambling here, but Tessa, none of what I feel is of liking you. And I don't want to scare you, but Tess -"

He pulled her in, so he could feel her.

"Tessa, I love you."

They held on to each other, and he could feel the temperature drop in her small body. He never forgot how cold she became when she was upset.

_**\--- Present ---** _

"Scott?"

Tessa waited for him to regain awareness.

"Tess, you were such a courageous child, so headstrong. You were so unapologetic about how you felt about me. I saw that change. Are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure you don't just want to leave?"

"Scott, I'm in this. Just because I may be reserved sometimes does not mean I won't fight for you. We're announcing our relationship."

Persephone tapped her pen, "I think it's time to talk about 2008."

_**\--- 2008 ---** _

It had been five hours of training, and they couldn't seem to master their last lift.

"One last try?" He asked Tessa.

"One last time. We can do this." She smiled at him.

As she spun around his head, her legs became airy. Everything after became a blur.

Tessa stopped moving. They froze in time, as her face pained. He carried her limp body to the bleachers, as he called the ambulance.


	13. Uprising C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To anyone worrying that any of this was Scott's fault, I assure you it's not. He didn't drop Tessa while they were skating, but something else did happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part III of many. 2008 is a crucial part of Tessa and Scott's relationship, so please be patient with me. Thank you for all of your support, I never imagined that so many of you would care enough to read my work. Feel free to ask and discuss anything here, and may there be much more VirtueMoir to enjoy!

_**\--- 2008 ---** _

Next came the surgery. Tessa's pain had become chronic.

"We need to operate if you ever want to skate competitively again," said the surgeon. "The constant strain that is exerted to your lower body has become cumbersome. Skating professionally, Ms. Virtue, has hurt your body significantly. We cannot ignore these signs."

The procedure was conducted to reduce the pressure on her calves. Scott became restless, worried that he had done this to her. He stayed with her in the hospital, despite the doctors telling him to go home. As he tried to eat his burger, he felt nauseous. Terrible thoughts plagued his mind.

_What if she doesn't make it?_

...

"Scott, you have to focus," Marina stressed.

He didn't know how to skate without Tessa. Chiddy skated singles, but Scott hadn't skated alone ever since he met her. It had only been a day, but he longed to gaze into her eyes, that were so shamrock. Almost as if she were his good luck charm. Scott wasn't superstitious, Tessa was, but right now, any stroke of luck would have helped him.

"Scott, I know. You miss her, but you my boy - you have so much. So much to do." Marina extended her arms, "World championships, Olympics maybe. Anything. You have to skate for her right now. You have to think for her."

He nodded, unsure of how to think for the woman he never quite understood. A woman he couldn't compare to. She was the heart of the show, he just held her hands and lifted her wings. What did Tessa want him to do?

There was one lifeline left to call: Danny Moir, his brother.

...

"Scottie, at least you know now. She's in the safest place she could be, and the doctors caught it before it grew. Imagine if she had become paralysed-", his brother insisted.

"Don't, Dan."

"I'm just saying, there's nothing you did wrong."

"But I could've-"

"You didn't know. You can't feel her pain for her."

"But she never said anything."

"She probably didn't want to worry you."

That silenced him. There was a long pause before Scott spoke again,

"Look Dan, I gotta go. Thanks for the talk." He rushed, ending the call.

Did Tessa not trust him? Did she not feel comfortable enough to tell him that she was in such excruciating pain? Would she rather break her body than be honest with him? It made him question what they had at all between them.


	14. Uprising D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the 2008 mystery and the force behind their 2018 victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit more to the 2008 story, but I may combine that into their PR meeting. I hope this depth provides context to the divide between Tessa and Scott. Thank you for reading, and feel free to discuss anything in this safe space or message me privately!

_Where is he?_ Tessa wondered, as she woke up from surgery to an empty room. She and Scott had been together for five years (officially anyway), and hardly a day had passed where they had not been together. It felt strange being in a hospital bed, in so much solitude, and being unable to move. Her body had never felt so heavy, so without grace, and so...unwanted. Their story in ice dance was always about a beautiful woman who had captured the heart of a handsome man, but today she didn't feel like her and Scott were those same people. Where was he when she needed him?

She checked her phone: **2 missed calls, 1 voicemail, 0 texts.**

Her parents had checked up on her, but still no word from Scott.

_Is this where we end?_

_**\--- Scott ---** _

The next time he opened his eyes, he noticed how quiet the hotel had become. Without Tessa telling him what to do, he felt directionless.

_Should I call her? Is the surgery finished? Do I meet Marina and discuss the program?_

He wasn't used to making the decisions for them. It was always Tessa who decided when they should be together, how many hours of sleep they would get, where they would eat, and anything in between.

But what if she didn't want to see him?

_What were her last words to me? "Scott, I -"_

_Scott, I can't believe you did this to me? Scott, I will never forgive you? Scott, I need you to stop hurting me? Scott, I have to go?_

He turned to call her, but decided against it. Maybe it was too risky to ask her if she was okay right after what he did. Instead, he left a voicemail, hoping she would call him if she wanted to hear from him.

After all, if Tessa wanted them to work, she would let him know, right?

**_\--- Tessa ---_ **

"Tess, we're so sorry we can't be with you. Things are hectic around here, sweetie, we just don't want you to worry about any of it." Jim Virtue, her father, explained.

Her mum chimed in the background, "How's Scottie dealing with all of this?"

Where was Scott? "I haven't talked to him yet, mum."

"Aw, honey. I'm sure he'll come around. He's probably just worried about you."

Tessa bit her lips, as they said goodbye. She went through all the messages on her phone, and took a gander on the voicemail.

"Hey, Tessa. I hope you've been getting your beauty sleep, even though you don't need it. I'm sorry that you're in pain, I'm sorry for hurting you, and I miss you on the ice. It's not the same. Rest well, and I hope you have a quick recovery. Bye, it's me Scott."


	15. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all in the title, no clickbait.

**_*** Present ***_ **

Persephone listened to Tessa and Scott describe what happened in 2008.

"I lost Tessa," Scott said.

His wife shook her head, "I had surgery, and the distance was trying. Not being with Scott at the rink every day was...such an empty feeling."

"And knowing nothing I did was enough to help her was defeating," Scott continued.

Clasping her hands together, Persephone asked, "And how did you survive that drought in your relationship?"

"Communication," they both responded in unison.

_[When Scott was too afraid to see Tessa in pain, he would leave voice messages behind. After three days, he gathered the courage to finally speak to Tessa in person.]_

"Why were you so distant at first, Scott?" Persephone inquired.

"I wasn't able to process the pain, and I was worried that my feelings would continue to hurt Tessa."

"But you didn't hurt me. It was the strenuous exercise that did," Tessa interjected.

"That's not what I mean. You used to be so open with your emotions when we were young. It was you who told me you liked me first. Always you, with the first steps."

"Well, not all the steps."

**_\--- 2008 ---_ **

It was Tessa's third day of recovery, and she couldn't understand why she was still in the hospital. Post-op appointments for the fasciotomy were due in a week.

_Why isn't my calf moving?_

Distracted by the numbness in her lower leg, Tessa almost missed the sight of Scott glimpsing at her from the door. His hands were behind his back, and he was dressed in formal attire he only wore to galas. She was curious to ask what the occasion was, but still held a grudge against him for his absence.

"Hey," he whispered in an airy voice only she could hear. _Was he trying to be seductive? After all this time?_

Immediately, she crossed her arms, waiting to see what excuse he could muster.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here, I thought maybe you were cross with me."

 _Definitely not as cross as I am with you right now._ She shot daggers at him in her mind.

Scott played with his hair. "Did you get my voicemails?"

She raised an eyebrow. _We were together for over five years. We were closer to each other doing our jobs than we have been personally in days._

Understanding that he needed to explain, Scott continued. "Look, I'm sorry I haven't been with you. I can understand that you are in tremendous pain, and I haven't been the most reliable partner to you. I've hurt you before, I have a tendency to do that. But that does not mean I love you any less."

He stepped closer to her. "Oh Tess, I know you long to be out of this hospital. Believe me, we're getting you back home. That's why I need to ask you -"

She knew where he was going with this, it made sense now. He had mulled over her surgery, and taken it upon himself to oversee all the responsibilities that were once hers. But it would overwhelm him, he would resent her, he would mess up, and they would be right were they began.

"Scott." She stopped him. "I'm not sure I can trust you. I know you weren't the reason I fell, but I needed you the moment the doctors made the incision. I needed you the moment this room fell silent, and the nurse left. You know we're alone here."

"But we have friends here too."

"But they're not you."

Her eyes read of consternation, he could feel her agitation. "I know, that's why I can't afford to lose you, ever. You're everything."

She let him hug her, as she passively replied, "I know."

"I've carried this with me for so long, you can't imagine. I needed you to know that I'm not going to leave you. That I couldn't. And I know those are just words, but I didn't know how to face you in pain. You didn't respond to the voicemails, and I wasn't sure if you were upset or furious with me. It would be my honour if it were either, because as long as I have you, Tessa, I will survive. Even if I don't do it for me, I will always live for you."

Indeed he did bend down on one knee, on the cold hospital floor, utterly concentrated on her. Revealing his hands, he produced a white emerald ring.

"Marry me, Tessa, because I've already been married to you in mind - this whole time. Will you do me the honour of spending the rest of my life with you?"

She would forgive him eventually, maybe not quite yet. But the ring was exactly what she had asked for when she had gone to the antique store with her mother five years ago.

"You're not quite forgiven, but yes. Yes Scott, I'll marry you in my mind and you can marry me in real time."

His eyes lit up in awe, as if he had expected her to say no. "I'll do anything to make up for it." He whispered into her hair, as he caressed her lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you see, dear reader, I wouldn't dare deceive you. Initially, Tessa and Scott would have rarely spoken over the course of several months. However, I would never forgive Scott for severing such contact, or accept that Tessa could forgive him for ignoring her so profusely. There is yet more tragedy to come, but these lovers prove that they could create light in even the bleakest of times. As always, please do let me know what you think, and thank you for reading!


	16. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What changed? What made you so farouche and resentful?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the cookie crumbles...what do you think? As always, thank you for reading. There's always more of these two to come.

"Most first steps, those were all you." Scott said, resounding.

Tessa became pensive, "I value pragmatism. I love you and you love me, why wait? Why spend the rest of our lives wondering if we both felt the same?"

"What changed? What made you so farouche and resentful?"

"The first surgery. You could've called, you could've showed up. I don't ever want to be the one waiting for something that never happens."

"So I end up being the one waiting for you."

"I waited ten years, Scott. I don't ever want to be that vulnerable again."

"I'm sorry I always mess things up."

"You don't, I just wish you had asked me how I was. So I could know you cared. Voicemails mean nothing when you're eighteen, alone, and in pain."

"I was so upset at myself, I didn't know how to."

"Why didn't you talk to me?"

"I didn't know how."

"So you can understand why I didn't know if I wanted to live the rest of my life with you."

"So why did you say yes?"

Sensing the tension, Persephone intervened. "Enough!"

Silence filled the room, as Scott looked crestfallen and Tessa confounded.

Interviews would begin within forty minutes, and Persephone summoned their attention. "Ten years ago, it took dozens of psychologists and marriage councillors to sort through your history. I'm sending you back to Dr. Qureshi to discuss your issues. Right now, we need to resolve a different concern. Now compliment each other so your fans have something left to believe in."

Scott began. She was flawless, and managed to astound him beyond ways imaginable. Yet he still struggled to surprise her.

"Compartment syndrome looks good on you."

Tessa's cheeks reddened, as Scott's words never failed to raise her spirits.

"Thank you? Scott, you're so incredibly honest with yourself, myself, and the world. I admire that about you."

Interview preparation then began with one simple question, "Describe Marina."

"Strict."

"Conniving."

Tessa and Scott continued to list adjectives, until Scott finally elaborated:

"Marina welcomed us with open arms when she first met us. Her coaching was rigorous and demanding, but we felt like we thrived under that pressure. If either of us ever wanted to skip a practice session, she could read us like a book. We couldn't lie to her."

On cue, Tessa carried on. "After the Vancouver games, we felt that change. Marina's attentions became focused on Meryl and Charlie, the American team. We wondered if she shared the same loyalties to us as we committed to her."

Persephone was thoughtful. "Interesting. You once described that you felt that she 'wasn't in [your] corner'. Can you unpack that for us?"

"Certainly. I mean, nearing our competitions for the Grand Prix, Marina was absent. Many of the changes we needed to make to our program were either made by us, or other experts that we reached out to," Scott explained.

"So why did you choose to train in Montreal for these Olympics?" Persephone asked.

With grace, Tessa handled the question. "We had expected to retire. When Marie-France Dubreuil and Patrice Lauzon reached out to us, I think there was this curiosity within us. Both Scott and I had admired their work for all these years, it just felt right."

"Well versed, Tessa. Scott, paying attention to timelines is going to be crucial in your story. However now we need to address the largest threats to your careers: 1) Are you going to speak the truth about Marina? 2) Why did you keep your relationship a secret throughout your careers?" Persephone inquired.

As their discussion furthered, news of their covert operation became a public investigation.


	17. Plight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Persephone was for the first time in her career, uncertain about how to broach the matter to the couple. The troubles that lay ahead of them were grim, and she knew the possible consequences of what she would do. That would not stop her. "

Many words described the events that took place the other day; successful was not one of them.

_**Persephone** _

Persephone had worked with Tessa and Scott for many years. Had she been asked what she predicted Marina to be capable of, treachery would be one. However, Marina's schemes knew no bounds, and even Persephone was unsure of how to predict her next move.

Yesterday, Marina had taken to live television to expose Tessa and Scott's "secret relationship." Today, the internet was littered with theories about their steamy bond. She found it ironic that Tessa had been most concerned about raging fans who felt blindsided by their tryst. Instead, spectators were intrigued by their rendezvous, with some alluding the suggestive nature of their most recent performances to their private life. Tessa had always tried to disregard the interpretations of her and Scott's liaison, and the current situation would only elevate her indignation. Persephone was for the first time in her career, uncertain about how to broach the matter to the couple. The troubles that lay ahead of them were grim, and she knew the possible consequences of what she would do. That would not stop her.

...

"You called?" Scott asked her.

The distress in his voice was distinct. Rarely had she ever discussed matters with Scott alone, but she was trying to preserve their merriment for as long as she could.

"How is Tessa holding up?" She invited.

_Don't break him._

"Not well." He shook his head, "I thought this is what she wanted. I don't know what to do, Persephone."

She wouldn't lie to him, but she could not give him the comfort he sought. Scott was an optimist, but this world was undeserving of his vulnerability. Even after life had tried him, he remained hopeful of a better future. Her job wasn't to gift that to him, it was to secure his and Tessa's potential.

"Scott...", she began, "Before I can explain anything to you, I think you need to see this."

His muscles relaxed, as he read the reactions from fans on Twitter.

_**@CelestialHolmes** : "Thank you, Tessa and Scott, for proving to us that no two people will ever be able to capture love like you. Here's to the most decorated ice dancing pair (and ship) we've seen. You warm Canadian hearts everywhere."_

The tweet was followed by many others that rejoiced in the announcement that their favourite duo were romantically involved.

Returning her phone, Scott beamed. And when Scott Moir smiled, it was infectious. It was moments like these that reminded Persephone of why she tackled such a challenging industry.

"They really do love you." She poked at him.

Scott looked sheepish, "And we love them."

...

By the time Persephone had reviewed the interviews with Scott, the night had begun to fall.

"Tessa won't take any of this well." He finally said.

"You don't need to tell her immediately. Marina leaves us all speechless, but your supporters are unshaken by her words. The only people who feel betrayed by the two of you are the media, not the public. Tessa's concerns are invalid here," she insisted.

"But that won't stop her from having those concerns."

"No, but that's why you need to make this call."

...

Later that night, Tessa and Scott dialed the one person who had seen them at their worst: Dr. Qureshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the game continues. Are you enjoying the development thus far? Thoughts on what may have happened with Dr. Qureshi? If you're interested in having one of your tweets mentioned in the story, please privately message me the link so I can overview it. Thank you for reading, and as always, feel free to discuss anything here!


	18. Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said therapy was comfortable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without ice dance, who are Tessa and Scott? Without their careers and with Marina's plot, can they go on together? Thank you for reading, let me know what you think, and as always - your sleuthing is always welcome in the fandom.

Dr. Qureshi was a man of small frame and soft, light brown eyes. After Tessa' initial surgery, Dr. Qureshi had helped mend her relationship with Scott. Over time, he became an ally and close friend, and they every so often visited one another. In his office, he was Dr. Qureshi, but outside of work he was known as Salih. His two children were slightly younger than Tessa, and the entire family had become well-acquainted. So on the Monday morning that Tessa and Scott walked into his office, the old friends greeted each other with welcome smiles as they all sat down.

"Tessa and Scott, usually I would say that it is a pleasure to see you. However, under the circumstance that I meet you here in my office, all I can say is that I have been expecting you." He said, sympathetic but eager to listen.

Scott nodded, "I see that Persephone has kept you informed."

"It was that as well, but I was alarmed when news of Marina surfaced."

"Surely a name you know neither of us anticipated to discuss ever again."

"And yet we must, because surely her actions have always left their mark. But I know that is not the only reason that you are here."

Tessa shifted in her seat, silent.

They had spent their last few days in South Korea apart. Scott journeyed with the Skate Canada team, while Tessa lounged with an old roommate at various cafes. While this does not mean that they were not on speaking terms, they were certainly less attached by-the-hip.

This judgement was not beyond Dr. Qureshi's observations, but he waited for Scott to recognise the same change.

"I'm sure you --- I mean we , um, are sure that you remember the strife of 2008. You have supported our journey for longer than most have. And we find ourselves drifting into those same patterns that plagued our relationship in the earlier years," Scott began.

Dr. Qureshi scanned his old notes.

_Lack of contact. Dishonesty. Silence. Disconnection. Scott seeming more boisterous than usual. Tessa used to be the more affectionate one, but never felt like she could compete with Scott's fiery nature. His temper shut her down, until eventually he became the hopeless romantic._

"And how would you describe your relationship right now?" Dr. Qureshi asked.

"A marriage," Tessa spouted.

It's a lot of work. Difficult.

"And what is it that you have inside this marriage?"

There was a brief silence. Not long, but distinct. The clock in the room was the only sound that was heard. It was quiet outside, the clouds began to cover the sunlight. Scott inhaled sharply, as Tessa answered the question.

"I don't know."


	19. Palliate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therapy continues to bring out the worst and best out of humanity/VM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now now, before you start with me, remember this is a tragic romance. I can't fluff the expectations of love for you, the real world is cruel. All I can say is cherish the good while it is there, because all things have an expiration date. P.S. I've begun a new, darker tale that's as real as Tessa and Scott's love (Rendez-vous). I'd love to hear your thoughts. You may speak now, and as always, thank you for reading!

Scott pulled away from Tessa.

 _We don't need this right now._ The Stars on Ice tour would begin soon, and how could they train if she didn't value him? It would obliterate their efforts if nothing they did mattered to her.

However Dr. Qureshi was fixated on Tessa, allowing her to verbalise her fears.

"We've always struggled to put into words exactly what we mean to each other. But lately with the distance between us, sometimes I wonder if it's anything at all."

_If only I could be anywhere but here. It's not Tessa I hurt, it's her hurting me - again. It was Tessa who avoided me during the last few days of the games, Tessa who insisted that we couldn't be open about our relationship. How could I have missed all these red flags?_

He wouldn't express his cold feelings like she did, but he didn't need to. Dr. Qureshi startled both of them.

"Usually in situations like these, I would advise my patients to take some space. But your case, Tessa and Scott, is a very fragile one. Not only do you live together, but you built your entire careers together. It is only natural that spending that much time together can become tense, but that does not mean time apart will make you any more rational than you are now. Instead, I am going to suggest that you explore your relationship by doing something new, like learning a new skill. Scott, I know you have always cooked for Tessa. Perhaps baking can be your new venture. Or maybe something like pottery or painting can allow you to discover new parts of yourselves. Might I even suggest - travelling?"

They were both exhausted, and the jet-lag became obvious. Dr. Qureshi laughed,

"Just kidding, maybe not travelling. But the arts, I recommend. Remember, if you don't feel like talking, you can always create something beautiful. I'll see you again tomorrow, I booked you in as urgent."

"Wait..." Scott began, "How did you know?"

Dr. Qureshi smiled, "So soon from your trip, this was never going to be an easy matter. Now get along, you two, the stores won't be open all day. Carpe diem!"

**_\--- 3 hours later ---_ **

Scott had painted a rainy beach from the perspective of his sunglasses. He wore shades when there was no sun, because he knew there was light somewhere. It reminded him of their vacation to British Columbia. They had visited Tofino, a place most went to surf, but they laughed as it poured around them. No person could be seen, it was just them. Their picnic plan had failed, and they soon returned to their car. Inside, they fed each other chicken wraps. Some of the sauce had spilled down Tessa's face, and he had smothered it clean. Oh how they had laughed at their timing, but while it drizzled outside, they shared funny memories and inside jokes only they knew. _How could those same memories be with the same person? How could Tessa forget us so soon?_

Beside him, Tessa had painted herself. She looked beautiful, but unrecognisable. Her long hair hung loose, as she wore a pair of decorated sunglasses. It was a prototype, without a doubt, for a new business idea. She had always mentioned pursuing fashion, but what surprised him most is how different she looked without him next to her. Rarely did they advertise themselves solo, and indeed, she looked less like Tessa Virtue and more like a Tessa he had never known.

 _I suppose we couldn't last forever_ , he thought, awaiting their next session with Dr. Qureshi to hear her speak again.


	20. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiddy returns, while an encounter brings out Tessa's dark side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens. Much more jealous Tessa to come, and of course, Chiddy. For the record, Simon's is a wonderful store, no woman like Jenna exists. This is all purely fictional, but thank you to all those engaging with my work. More to come, but my work will also be divided with another English book that I'm writing on Wattpad: Rendez-vous. Thank you for reading and for all your lovely words; it means the world to me.

_**Dr. Qureshi** _

His third session with Tessa and Scott had come to an abrupt end. Scott had been exhausted by the lack of appreciation on Tessa's end, while her insecurities became more sheltered. The more Scott pushed to fix their relationship, the more she pulled away from it all.

_They're going to break each other._

Scott's painting of Tofino was proof that he still pictured a future for them, but Tessa's attention was diverted towards her own ambitions.

_Does she not see what this is doing to him?_

Both the second and third sessions consisted of Scott communicating and Tessa's withdrawal. She would impede his pursuit by selectively withering his confidence. The anger manifested, and individual sessions needed to be booked.

But someone else may be able to help, because it would take more than a single man to save this marriage, if any chances of that remained.

One emergency contact, Patrick Chan, was the only honourable man for the deed.

...

He would remain professional, for such a task walked a very fine line between permissible and confidential.

_One ring. Two rings. Three..._

_"Hello?"_ , came the answer.

"Hello. It's Dr. Qureshi, may I please talk to Mr. Chan?"

"Oh hi, doc! I haven't heard from you in ages, how have you been?"

_Doc? Why are some Canadians so informal? Only Persephone Watson understood the importance of protocol and mannerisms._

"Well, thank you. As I hope you are also doing well. I am calling you in regards to Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir."

"Oh no, are they okay?"

"I think you know the answer to that better than I."

"Hm, everything was fine during our date in Korea. But they have been..."

There was some shuffling on the line.

"Date?"

"Oh I was third-wheeling with them, as we celebrated their gold..."

_How lovely._

"I haven't seen them spend any time together, if you know what I mean. They look divorced. Um no, that's not what I meant. They just haven't been...oh no."

Without revealing anything from their therapy sessions, he relayed that someone needed to talk to Tessa and Scott. Patrick knew without him asking, and he was thankful that the boy understood that much.

...

_**Tessa** _

They were invited to the Moirs for dinner tomorrow. She had tried to coax Alma and Joe into postponing the invitation, but knew that too much resistance would cause for suspicion. And she could not bear more chaos. Especially since Alma and Joe treated her more like their daughter than the woman who their son had married. And it always had been that way, family.

They had spent so much time in PyeongChang bickering and trying to salvage their reputation, and had forgotten about the gifts for their family. She was willing to purchase something on her own, but Scott insisted on coming with her. "It's from both of us, remember?" he had said.

So they were in Mississauga, trying to find a way to thank his parents for their endless support, with no time nor patience. Not long after they had entered Simon's, an employee approached them. Usually she would enjoy socialising with people, but today they had an errand to run.

_Not today, lady, not today._

The woman was tall, but maybe it was because of her six-inch heels that she reached Scott's nose. Her dark hair flowed, as she flung it behind her shoulders.

_How am I supposed to choose a gift for Alma if her son would rather talk to women than think about her? How did he always forget what the women in his life did for him?_

Clothes and jewellery were simple gifts, but Scott had pushed for them to shop in furniture. The green and grey cushions began to look the same, like Scott's eyes. An urgent drive forced her legs back to where Scott had last been.

"Oh you see sir, we just launched our -" she heard the lady say, after uttering some words in French.

"My husband and I are Anglophones, en anglais s'il te plaît?" came words she felt no control over.

Scott glared at her, "I'm so sorry, my wife and I aren't fluent in French. What were you saying?"

"Actually honey, I was thinking we could take a break from here. I'm famished." She retorted, surprised at her own hostility.

Jenna, the woman, disappeared as they walked out of the store. Scott firmly grabbed her arms as he held her for the first time in days, "What was that in there?"


	21. Veracity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virtue meets Moir in every kind of way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the emotional roller coaster, but Scott did once say that no one could imagine how intense their relationship is. In the words of Jane Austen, "We are all fools in love." Thank you for reading, and as always, feel free to join the discussions here!

_**Tessa** _

_What have I done?_

Scott looked down at their interlocked arms and pulled away swiftly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to touch you," he began.

_We're not strangers. He needs to know that._

"No no, don't ever apologise for being here. I'm so sorry, Scott. I don't know what came over me. Maybe between not talking to you and seeing you with that woman-"

"I wouldn't ever cheat on you, Tess. We're still married, you know that, right?"

She looked down, embarrassed. "I know, Scott, I know." Instead of pulling away, she hugged him. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Tess..." he whispered into her ears.

As they walked towards the mall, she ventured, "What was she talking to you about anyway?"

"Some furniture stuff, I wasn't really listening. I just thought you wanted some space so I let you explore the store."

"I had no idea what we were looking for!"

"I hadn't thought that far."

"But you were trying to help, so thank you."

...

Now of course we know that jealousy does not create healthy relationships nor solve problems, but it was a start.

...

_**Scott** _

_Does she feel something for me?_

It was 5 pm, when they pulled up the driveway of the half-timbered manor in Ilderton. Garden lights lead the pathway up to the main door of the Moir residence.

_Here goes nothing._

As they rang the doorbell, Tessa smiled at him. Even in the dawning light, her eyes shone like the moon.

_Why is she so beautiful?_

"You two - have I seen you somewhere?"

"I think it's those two ice dancers everyone's talking about these days."

A hand traced his arm, as he turned to face the door. His parents smiled at them, as he followed Tessa inside.

...

They presented the Moir parents with a Canon T6 camera.

"Thank you for creating memories for us. Now please continue to create your own." He said, as he and Tessa expressed their gratitude.

"You believed in us before we did, and so we share our medals with you. That's what family is for." Tessa finished.

Alma and Joe teared up before pulling them into a hug.

...

_**Scott** _

"I'd ask how the Olympics went, but I think your gold medals speak for themselves. Did you explore the city much?" his mother asked.

"Only a nice cafe that Scott and Patrick found," Tessa replied. "But just being there was magical."

She smiled at him, as his mum looked at him expectantly. "And you, Scott? What did you like best about the trip?"

_Being with Tessa._

"Everything. From carrying the Olympic torch together to the performances, we couldn't have asked for more. Although I regret not proposing to Tessa on the ice."

Everyone laughed. It was no secret that the VirtueMoir fans wanted Scott to publicly announce their courtship, and in ways he wished he had.

_But it's too late now._

Reading his mind, his father asked, "How have you been coping with the recent news?"

In spite of his silence, Tessa discussed that they were unsure. There was no bitterness in her voice, but that didn't give him the courage to speak. Instead, he quietly finished his pot roast and offered to clean the dishes.

...

"What happened, honey?"

His mum called, as he placed the last plate into the dish rack.

"I don't know, mum."

Her brown eyes contemplated.

_Why were women so difficult to lie to? Tessa, Marina, mum, how are they all so calculated?_

"Tessa wants a divorce."


	22. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott searches for a confidante, while Chiddy returns for an important mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because yes, even the strongest relationships have insecurities sometimes. Feel free to duel with me in the comments if you have anything to say. As always, thank you for reading and for all of your support. Your words are the highlights of my day.
> 
> Stay tuned: to see if The Great Chiddy can force reason into them.

_**Alma Moir** _

"What did you say?" She found herself asking.

_There had to be some sort of misunderstanding._

Scott grimly explained, "It's like 2008 all over again. Things were great in PyeongChang until Marina's interview. Persephone had been trying to warm Tessa to the idea of announcing our marriage, but she wasn't ready. We're seeing Dr. Qureshi again, but she's been so hot and cold lately. Until a few days ago, she was giving me the cold shoulder. After a bout of jealousy, she's become overtly affectionate. I'm losing my mind here, mum. I don't know what to do."

_My poor baby._

"I'm so sorry Scott. I know you wear your heart on your sleeve, but remember, so does Tessa. She does want you, but I think part of that resentment from the past still haunts her."

"What do you mean?"

"Scottie, do you remember what you did when she had her first surgery?"

"How could I forget?"

"Honey, when you weren't there for her, she had no one. Literally and figuratively. Part of that made her question if she could trust you."

"Then why did she marry me?"

"Other than for your kindness, impeccable manners, and handsomeness? You'll have to ask her."

"Am I just supposed to be docile?"

"No, let your predilection for her guide you."

They hugged before returning to the living room, where Joe and Tessa were talking about global tensions.

** _\--- Patrick Chan ---_ **

"Are you two kidding me?"

A week ago, Dr. Qureshi had been alarmed about Tessa and Scott. As a loyal friend, he had tried to meet with the couple on multiple occasions. Each time, they had claimed to be "busy". Yet today, they acted nonchalant.

He sat across from them, in their immaculate home. White walls accented by a winter-theme, it still felt like they were on the ice in some way. Without a shadow of a doubt, he knew Tessa had selected the furniture. Scott, for his part, developed and designed the many photographs of them that characterised the house. From their first skate to their last win, every moment of their lives had been documented in this room. Most people felt like outsiders when meeting the pair, but Patrick knew better.

He also knew they could not fool him when they said, "Sorry for delaying this, we've just had so much to do -"

Usually, he, Patrick Lewis Wai-Kuan Chan, was forbearing. Attitude was a family trait that could only be clement in temper, but today, he was not a Chan. Today, he would be a saviour.

"And what would you be busy doing?" He ventured.

_Let them eat cake._

"Interviews, family commitments-"

"You haven't spoken to the press since Marina."

Tessa fiddled with her thumbs, masquerading with nervous laughter.

"Let it go, man." Scott interrupted.

Everyone's favourite couple weren't in sync today, and he took advantage of their silence.

"I love both of you, I would like to think that you know that. So everything I will now say is in my devotion you, your family, and our country."

"Patrick, you really don't have to-" Tessa faltered.

"Oh but you see, I do. Marina struck a cord in you, I can see it when you flinch at the mention of her name. But both of you knew that your relationship could not be kept secret forever. And because I do interact with your fans, I hear people say that Scott is the obvious one. Or the tell. Do not hold that over his head, Tessa, I can see the way you look at him. I know the reason your secret spilled."

_It was the reason Marina knew. Because she was so flipping obvious._

He continued, "So you see, the only person you needed to fear was Marina. I've been in relationships, I can tell when two people love each other. Give each other a break. Whatever it is, you can talk it out. Besides, who said love was easy? All I know is that you two deserve each other. Oh and Scott, Alma and I talked. Don't even think about divorce."


	23. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, Dr. Qureshi wasn't dreaming any of that - it actually happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think so far. I have some important news coming up - stay tuned!

** _Tessa_ **

"Patrick..." She heard Scott begin. Not Chiddy, but Patrick. Normally, she would've glowered at both the men and remained silent. But she couldn't listen to Scott defend her today.

"Scott, he's right."

A beautiful mane of long dark hair flipped her way, as Scott raised his eyebrow. "What?"

_Poor Patrick looks petrified of us._

"He's right, I have been ridiculous with you. Both of you went great lengths to spend time with me in Korea, so that I knew that you appreciated me. And I wish I could return the favour, but there's something wrong. So excuse me, I have to go see Dr. Qureshi. It was lovely seeing you again, Patrick. Have a safe flight to Vancouver."

With that, she drove herself to the office alone. As she waited in the clinic, she texted Scott and Patrick.

_I'm sorry._

_**Scott** _

"Dude, what do you think you're doing?" He hissed.

 _'Oh and Scott, Alma and I talked. Don't even think about divorce.'_ Patrick's words rang through his ears.

Patrick retreated, so he continued to raise his voice.

"You talked to my mother about us? What do you think gave you the right?"

"I didn't talk to her, she called me. She's been worried about you. Jeez, we're all concerned because we care about you. Your relationship with Tessa isn't just about you guys, it affects so many people."

"Like who?"

"Alma, Dr. Q, Persephone, all your mutual friends, Skate Canada, your sponsors, need me to go on? Your entire career is about your relationship. Scott, you can't lose this."

"Look man, you think I wanted to lose her? She started acting different after the whole Marina thing. I don't know what to do."

"Hey, if it's any consolation, we're all on your side. We support you two, and we're not going to let you fall apart. If you need someone to talk to, a place to crash, anything at all, you know where to reach me."

"Thanks, Chiddy. Sorry I blew up on you. I've been a terrible host, you must be starving."

They walked to the kitchen and fixed some lunch for themselves.

...

_**Patrick** _

"Hey Alma, it's been done."

"Hello Paddy, thank you. How did it go?"

"Tessa apologised and went to speak to Dr. Q. Scott seemed upset at first, but you were right, he's just afraid and feeling alone. I let him know that he has our support."

"Sounds like it went better than we anticipated."

"Much better. Does Joe know about it yet?"

"I haven't told him. I figured that it was Scott's place to open up to his father. Of course it would be much more ideal if this whole thing just went away, but let's not let Marina win this one."

"Got it. Operation Marina, step 1 complete."

"Perfect. I have to get back to work, but we'll talk after you've landed. I hope you have a wonderful flight home, Paddy."

"Thank you, Alma."

...

_**Dr. Qureshi** _

"Tessa Virtue, I wasn't expecting you today."

_A messy ponytail shambled from side to side. There was a fresh coat of concealer that had been applied, but minimal make up. She had rushed here, something was very wrong. In over a decade, Ms. Virtue had never entered his office without a formal appointment._

The tired brunette approached him and whispered, "I'm sorry but I love you."


	24. Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Thoughts? Let me know, and thank you for joining this international journey. In the mean time, I'll be writing my other novels.

"I beg your pardon?" Dr. Qureshi asked.

_Tessa who was usually so poised, was shaking._

"I'm sorry I love you. That's the last thing I remember Scott saying. And then Patrick walked in and told us that we needed to fix things and poor Scott stood there afraid. And I felt so guilty because it was my fault, so I came here." Tessa flustered.

Dr. Qureshi directed her to a chair, and folded his hands together. "Tessa, I don't think your relationship with Scott is the problem."

...

_**Scott** _

He knew that their Stars on Ice tour would soon begin, and that they needed to be on the ice more. Before he left the house, he texted Tessa.

_At the rink._

Heretofore, skating alone had felt like a reminder of Tessa's post-op. He had spent weeks practicing alone, using bags and mops as substitutes for the love of his life. Today, he felt unencumbered by guilt. His legs became more liberated with each shuffle, as rhythm emerged from his arms. This is the sport he gave up hockey for, and maybe some day he would teach young children how too.

...

_**Persephone** _

Patrick, her client, was trying to market his retirement.

"Maybe it's time for me to try a different sport. I have my coaching certificate as well, so teaching is also an option."

"I see. What is the message that you'd like to get across?"

"Something that doesn't portray my loss in the Olympics as a failure in my career. I know I didn't medal on my own this time, but I want to remind Canadians of who I am."

"And who is that?"

"A strong, male athlete with many ambitions. But also that my masculinity is not defined by my sport. I didn't pursue hockey because I wanted to be a performer, and now I'd like to tell my story in a new way."

She pulled out her drawing board, as Patrick watched the news. A familiar woman was projected on the screen.

"Last time we spoke to you, we were informed that there was more to Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir's story. The pair has not confirmed or denied the story, why do you think that is?"

"Honest people have no trouble denying gossip. For instance, if you asked me if I was in a relationship with...Alexei Tchetverukhin, I say no. Problem is, Tessa and Scott did not say no. Which means it's complicated. You know people make big deal about it being so complicated. Complicated means yes, they are a couple. See? Simple."

"So you're telling us that they're trying to buy time?"

"For a big announcement, yes."

"And how did you know that they were a couple?"

"I'm going to tell this to everyone who is watching - just look at Tessa's eyes. Look how she watch Scott." [Imitates a fluttering of eyelashes, and a long stare at the interviewer.] "You see? It's so obvious. And then they don't skate to the romantic songs. No, it's that song about-"

"I'm pretty sure they get the idea. Now tell us what it was like coaching young stars like Maia and Alex Shibutani..."

...

Scott had finished his third round of twizzles when he finally decided to take a break. Opening his phone, he saw missed calls from both Persephone and Chiddy.

...

_**Dr. Qureshi** _

After numerous tests, the results were clear. He turned to Ms. Virtue and broke the news,

"Your need to have control in situations reflects your current state. Marina announcing your secret caused you great grief, it still does. As a result, you find it difficult to trust yourself around your husband. General psychotherapy can help you come to terms with situations that make you feel trapped. We will spend the next several sessions working on those strategies. If you would like the diagnosis for this, you are suffering from two mental illnesses. According to my evaluations, you have Generalised Anxiety Disorder (GAD) and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (OCD). I apologise that we did not discover this sooner in your therapy."


	25. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some closure on the VM wedding details, and the rabbit hole that is Tessa's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a special announcement coming soon, stay tuned! Last call for questions and thoughts before everything is set in stone. Let me know, and thank you for reading!

_**Tessa** _

"I have what?"

She didn't know if she was formulating sentences or hallucinating a nightmare.

"I apologise that we didn't work on this last time, because you did come to be for my specialisation in couple's counselling. However, I am going to recommend you to my colleague for these assessments. I will continue to work with you on your relationship with Scott."

_How am I always the one losing it? How is Scott so composed?_

"Tessa..." Dr. Qureshi read her mind, "On the periodic table, different elements react differently to other elements. Humans are built the same way, but with a range of emotions. Scott used to deal with stress through anger when you were younger, and we worked intensely to reduce that. You have always dealt with situations by worrying or ignoring them. Both of these are extremes, and we are going to concentrate on balancing these, okay?"

"Okay." She trembled.

"Let's begin with a happy memory. Tell me about your wedding."

"But you were there."

"No, I attended your wedding. I was not present for the preparations or events prior. I'd like you to tell me the complete version of your wedding, not just your big day."

"Well, after my first recovery, we visited Paris. We both needed a vacation, and Scott and I had always loved the city. One day he planned an excursion to the Eiffel Tower, The Louvre, and Versailles. He had booked express passes through out the trip, allowing us to bypass the waiting times. When we were on top of the Eiffel Tower, he gave me a letter that directed us to a bakery. There, we we taste-tested various cakes. Afterwards, he bought some macarons and we found ourselves at the Jardin du Luxembourg."

_**\--- Flashback ---** _

Exquisite was how one would begin to describe the Palais du Luxembourg. Its intricate details began with painted waffle ceilings, but were completed with furniture that cost more than both their lives. Enamoured by the gold finishes of the chamber, Tessa could scarcely feel Scott's delicate touch as he ushered her to the gardens. After a long stroll, they sat atop a long balustrade with a view of the palace.

Tessa stared deep into his eyes, "Thank you for arranging today, it was perfect."

Scott took her hands, "Not yet."

He began to kneel, tying his shoelaces. "Tessa?"

"Yes?"

"Can you pull out the macarons for me?"

Moments later, he held out a chocolate delicacy to her. "I can see your tongue at the roof of your mouth, so I'm not going to keep you waiting. Tessa, I will always be tenacious about you, like you are about chocolate. All I ask is will you do me the privilege of watching you grow for the rest of our lives?"

He produced a wedding ring.

"Oh Scott, of course I will! But haven't we done this already?"

"Thank you. I asked you to marry me after I burdened you with even more pain than the surgery you underwent so we could continue our careers. I'm proposing to you here because we've always had Paris - it's our sanctuary. I'm glad to see you outside of a hospital bed, and I hope you will remember this as the day I asked you to marry me."

"Scott, you could've asked me the same question anywhere in the world, the answer is always yes. And we've both known it for so long, I couldn't imagine myself with anyone but you."

"There's no one but you, Tessa. You're my appetite."

...

"That sounds wonderful, Scott has an abundance of romantic gestures. But I suppose you don't share what you do for him."

"But I don't -"

"Tessa, Scott talks about you the same way you do about him. The problem is you don't see it."

** _Scott_ **

He called Persephone, but Chiddy answered. "Hey, you might want to come up with an explanation for why you and Tessa kept your marriage under wraps. Marina's back."


	26. Frugality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deep breaths, I have some special news coming soon. Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think.

_**Scott** _

After talking to Persephone about the situation on the phone, he finished practice and went home. Tessa hadn't returned, so he decided to cook some chicken casserole to occupy his mind. It was as he was slid the large dish out of the oven, that he heard the door open.

Soft footsteps trudged around the entrance, until his beautiful wife entered the kitchen.

"Listen, I'm so sorry about today. I know Patrick came all this way, and I've been so cold to you lately, and everything with Korea-" She prattled.

"Tessa, I have tried to be patient with you." _Deep_ _breaths_ , he reminded himself. "But I have had it up to here [motions hand to his head] with these games. I'm really trying here, but I need you to listen to me."

"I'm sorry, but I need to tell you something." She fidgeted with her fingers, avoiding eye contact.

"Can it wait?" He asked, clenching his jaw.

"No, it can't."

"Well neither can this. Tessa, I've waited to talk about us for over twenty years. That's years of hiding how I feel. Of being honest with our fans. That cost us our image."

"No one said anything!"

"I'm not finished." He looked at her sternly, "I don't know if you live under a rock or something, but someone put Marina in front of a camera again. And let me tell you, that woman is never good news."

"Scott, I can't do this right now." She pleaded.

"Tessa, these are our careers here. You need to listen to me."

"I just can't." Her fingers begin to tremble.

"I don't have time for another one of your nervous breakdowns - we've killed enough time and enough of our reputation." He lowered the heat on the casserole before facing her again.

"You won't have a reputation if you keep pushing me."

"That's my job!" His hands formed into tight fists.

"No, it's not. As my husband, your job is to support me."

"I am supporting you. I've been supporting you this whole time, and all you've ever done is dismiss me! Does what I go through mean nothing to you?" He drew closer to her, until they could feel each other breathing.

"No, that's what I came to you about, there's something wrong-"

"Not right now, Tessa." He served the casserole, as they sat at the dinner table. "You've avoided this for years, but you have to tell them something. Whatever you decide, determines the state of our relationship."

"Stand up." She commanded.

"What? Are you even listening to me?"

"Just do it."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"Okay fine, I'm up." They stood, facing each other. Tessa stepped towards him until their bodies were intertwined.

"My problems," she whispered into his ear, "have nothing to do with you. Or us, at all. I went to see Dr. Qureshi today because there's something that's been bothering me. Today I discovered that I've dealt with anxiety and OCD all my life. I'm sorry that I became collateral damage..."

He couldn't feel her breathing, but she was shaking. What have I done? Before he could reach for his phone to dial emergency, the phone rang.

It was the hospital.


	27. Despondency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scare and a homecoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is coming to a close, thank you all for your reading, and for all your wonderful comments and kudos! Please let me know what you'd like to see and what you think. I'd like to make my special announcement that I'm dropping the last few chapters of this work today and introducing its sequel - The World With You! I hope you enjoy it!

_**Scott** _

_Please let everything be okay_ , he thought as he answered the phone.

"Hello, this is St. Joseph's Hospital calling. May I please speak to Tessa Virtue?"

"Hi, Tessa is unavailable at the moment, but we have an emergency. What's wrong with her?"

"Sir, I'm not authorised to-"

"Ma'am, this is Tessa's husband. My wife is currently having trouble breathing and her voice is inaudible. What do I do?"

"I'm sorry to hear that. We have reason to believe that your wife is having a panic attack..." There was a pause, "...and according to her file, she suffers from both OCD and anxiety. The best thing you can do for her right now is help stabilise her breathing. Sometimes breathing into a paper bag might help, or mindfulness."

"What if she becomes unconscious?"

"Call an ambulance or take her to the hospital."

"Thank you. Can you stay on the line and guide me through the process? I've never seen her like this before."

**... 30 minutes later ...**

"Tessa, I'm sorry. Please don't be afraid of me." Scott murmured, as he held her limp body in his arms.

Her eyes fluttered before opening again.

"It's okay." He told her, "You're safe."

"What happened to me?" She asked him.

"You had a panic attack, but you're all right now. We're going to take you to the doctor's-"

"Dr. Qureshi already made me an appointment with a specialist."

"What?"

"That's what I went in today to talk to him about."

"Oh, I'm so glad. I really hope this helps you."

"Thank you, Scott. I'm glad I have you too."

**...5 weeks later...**

After many therapy sessions, both Tessa and Scott had made significant improvements in their journey. However, it had come at a cost. Working on their communication with one another, in addition to testing and hospital visits, left little time to practice skating. Xanax, an anxiety medication that Tessa was prescribed to, left her feeling tired. Even as doctors slowly tapered her off the drug, her body was not the same as it had been when they had been training for the Olympics. They both worried about the Stars on Ice Canada tour, and whether they were prepared. Dr. Qureshi listened to their concerns.

"Whatever you do, you are not letting anyone down. But right now, intense activity is not going to heal your emotional scars. I don't normally suggest this, but I suppose there is no normal in this circumstance. I urge you to go on a vacation. Maybe for a week, maybe a few days. Relaxation is important, especially for competitive athletes."

Scott smiled at Tessa, "I know the perfect place."

**... 2 days later ...**

Mountains met the sea most enchantingly, in Vancouver. Shadows of the Western Cordillera seemed almost like a quag, as the aeroplane softly landed on its tracks. They waited at the luggage claim for their bags, and dispersed from the queue.

"Excuse me?"

A young girl with bright blue eyes and dark hair smiled at them. "You're the figure skaters mummy watches on TV! Can you sign my autograph book?" _She could not be older than eight years_ , thought Tessa as they both penned their signatures.

"Hey beautiful, what's your name?" Scott asked her, as he crouched to speak to her.

"Maria." She chimed, twiddling her thumbs.

"Well Maria, it was lovely to meet you." He shook her hand.

"Thank you!" She chirped, as she made her way to a tall woman who mouthed thank you to them. They waved, as a familiar face met them at the gate.

Draped in Olympic red, was none other than Chiddy.

"Hey guys! So glad you could finally make it to my corner of the world." He exclaimed, before putting their bags into his trunk.

"Hey, we figured it was the least we owed you." Scott replied.

"If we start going into what you two owe me, we'll be at the next Winter games." Patrick joked, as he drove them to his downtown condo.

...

_**Tessa** _

Patrick opened the door to his suite and lead them down the hall, to where the city could be seen. Floor-to-ceiling windows filled the backdrop of the living area.

"I'll give you a house tour in a moment, but first let me hang your coats." When their host returned, he added, "Living on the 37th floor isn't too shabby. Can't say I miss Michigan after being here."

He guided them to their guest room, when Tessa turned around.

There stood Marina, grimacing like she did when they last saw her.


	28. Penultimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ghost from the past and a step towards the future...special sneak peak of the sequel included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement: As some of you may have guessed, I have a sequel in the works! It'll be called "The World With You" (featuring Tessa and Scott). However, the road there will certainly be challenging, and alas why this is the penultimate chapter. Thank you for reading and joining me on this wonderful ride - it's been a pleasure connecting with all of you! 
> 
> P.S. I'll be dropping the last chapter and the sequel today!

_**Chiddy** _

"Marina?" Tessa asked.

"Excuse me?" He replied, equally perplexed.

Scott held his index finger, which cued for him to leave the room.

_Could these two get any stranger?_

"It's okay Tessa, Marina's not here." He heard Scott say before he stepped into his kitchen.

 _I'll just prepare the refreshments, hopefully they don't take too long,_ he thought before making his signature Chan Delight. _A mixture of pineapple and orange juice, with a hint of lime - hopefully it was enough to lighten things up._

_What if they're baby planning? Could that explain their secrecy?_

Many ideas crossed his mind, but he hoped it wasn't the first. Not that a mini-VirtueMoir wouldn't be adorable, but because they simply weren't ready for it. They still hadn't dealt with their media fiasco, let alone their feelings for each other.

_They've been married since 2015, shouldn't they have it together by now?_

He shook his head, _Tessa Virtue could plan someone's entire career, but was clueless when it came to her own life._

His thoughts were interrupted by the couple, as they peered at the beverages in his hands.

"Oh where are my manners? I made these for you." He passed them the drinks, "You're probably a bit tired."

"Thanks, man." Scott replied, "It was just a 5-hour flight."

"And a 2-hour taxi." Tessa added, as they toasted to their Olympic endurance.

Scott met his gaze, "What did you have in mind?"

"Whistler," he responded. "First thing in the morning."

While Chiddy had been ecstatic to sight-see with his friends, the sun had set by the time they left Stanley Park. Once the group reached Paramount (Fine Foods) for dinner, Patrick vociferated his stream of consciousness.

"You two don't seem any happier than where we last left off, what is it? Do you not like the shawarmas?"

"No, the food is incredible. We were just thinking..." Tessa perused at Scott.

"We still haven't made a public announcement about Marina's remarks." Scott finished for her.

Patrick laughed, "Oh I wouldn't be worried about that. Best way to beat Marina is to challenge her at her own game."

"What do you mean?" Tessa inquired.

"It means that you find a platform that will make the world fall in love with you all over again." He replied, biting into his wrap.

Scott was pensive, "So if she's targeting us in interviews...we go on a talk show?"

Patrick nodded, as Tessa added, "We just need to find the largest one."

They shuffled between options. Rick Mercer, George Stroumboulopoulos, and finally...Ellen.

**... Later that night ...**

Tessa was restless. Scott dipped into her, "Having trouble sleeping, my love?"

"I always forget how much I hate jet lag until the first night." She grumbled.

"Hm, I have an idea that might help." He mused, as he winked at her.

"Really, Scott?"

"Just hear me out, babe." He grasped his laptop, and pointed to the article on display.

It read, **"Casting Call: The Amazing Race Canada - Season 6."** The competitive reality game show featured teams who raced around the world for a grand prize. While the original version offered an ultimate cash prize of one million dollars, the Canadian alternative offered a sum of $500,000 in cash and prizes _[for more information, refer to my sequel - **The World With You** ]._

"Tessa, I'm sorry. Please don't be afraid of me." Scott murmured, as he held her limp body in his arms.

Tessa feverishly latched onto him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He mocked. "Now let's see how we can audition."

"Wait-"

"Yes, Tessa?"

"Scott, you know I'd love to see more of the world with you, but I have to ask: what about Stars on Ice?"

"We'll figure something out. Although we haven't been on the ice together for a while. Who knows if we'll even be selected for the race."

"That's true, it is highly unlikely."

"But may the odds be ever in our favour."

Together, they read the contest details thoroughly. Tessa made a list of requirements, and Scott studied the rules. After they were done, they watched an older episode of the show...or at least they tried to before they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	29. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They'll never forget Whistler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, but the journey and this picture continues in The World With You (the sequel to this story). 
> 
> This story continues in my sequel, The World With You, all will be revealed. I'd like to thank all of you from around the world for joining me here. It's been a pleasure to hear from you, to share these moments, and to write about something so dear to my heart. It's so nice to be more than just someone who was abused and harassed, thank you for listening. I'll be featuring my other stories on my profile as well, so thank you for your kudos and words. My heart is yours.

While the drive to Whistler was scenic, their return to the town was nostalgic and bittersweet. Eight years ago, it had been the location for the 2010 Olympic games. While Vancouver was the host city, many of the events were held at Whistler, which was an hour's drive from the city. 2010 had been their first Olympics games, and Tessa and Scott's first gold medal. But it was also after Tessa's second surgery, a time when she could scarcely walk on her own. She had relied heavily on Scott, because she was in tremendous pain. Scott's eyes welled at the sight of Whistler, the moment Patrick drove into the parking lot.

Chiddy held out a tissue for Scott, "You haven't been back here since the games?"

He shook his head, "We just didn't have the time. It was Sochi, then the wedding, and..."

"I get it, British Columbia isn't exactly next door." Patrick nodded.

Tessa interposed, "I don't think we ever recovered from the euphoria either. It's still so surreal that we made it this far."

"There are no two people that deserve this more than you." Patrick put his arms around the couple, "I've seen the hurdles you've faced through all of this, and it's amazing that you still skate like none of it ever happened. That's why we all love you - you don't let anything get in the way of your story."

They noticed some pedestrians pointing at them, and Tessa groaned, "We should've brought a disguise with us. Some vacation this is."

"Come on, you two." Patrick urged them, "Let me show you how to ski. No one will recognise us one we've changed."

He was right. While the ski resort was one of the largest in North America, the snow-gear concealed their identities well. After renting their equipment, the former Olympians boarded the Peak 2 Peak Gondola. Outside the large windows of the chairlift, the village appeared minuscule. However, as the altitude rose, the trees began to look larger. Gargantuan evergreens stood over the snowy mountains, and marked trails where they were absent.

Beautiful, was an understatement for the province. Magnificent, was an insult to the view before them. A soft sound deterred their memorisation.

"Sorry!" Tessa piped, as her stomach churned. "I'm just starving."

"We just ate two hours ago!" Scott sighed, rolling his eyes.

"It's okay, we can grab something at the lodge." Chiddy comforted them.

They ate their second breakfast before beginning their lesson.

Chiddy instructed them, "So there are two different manoeuvres: the French fry and the backwards pizza."

Tessa pouted, thinking about food, as Scott pulled his arms around her waist.

"Are you two even listening?" Chiddy scolded them.

"I am." Tessa confirmed, "But my husband here, appears to be a bit, uh, distracted."

"I can't help that you look like a snack." Scott mused.

"Guys!" Chiddy spoke, exasperated. "You need to focus."

"Sorry." They muttered.

"As I was saying...[demonstrates French fry], this is to keep you going straight, and allow you to speed up."

Tessa and Scott mimicked his movements.

"Perfect! Tessa, straighten your left ski a little."

Both Tessa and Scott begin to accelerate, and were soon well ahead of Chiddy.

"Wait! I wasn't finished." He cried out to them.

I haven't even taught them how to brake yet, he thought to himself.

He gained momentum, but as he drew closer to his friends, he realised that they were in grave danger. They're going to drive right into that tree, he predicted.

Without hesitation, he swerved towards them, pushing their skis inward. Tessa and Scott came to an abrupt stop, but not before they pushed poor Chiddy into the tree. Time between the accident and the arrival of the paramedics became a blur.

The next thing any of them knew was that they were in a hospital.


	30. Note

Hello! Just a friendly reminder that this story continues in The World With You (the sequel to this story). Scroll to the bottom of this chapter and click on "Next Work" for the sequel (part of the VirtueMoir Rabbit Hole series) or press on the hyper link in the description (next to series). Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I cross-write on Wattpad, so if you'd like to drool over pictures of VirtueMoir, see: my.w.tt/dtn6MPxbAL. I hope you enjoy these chapters, thank you for reading! Always feel free to share your thoughts - this is an open space. I write to change the world, so don't hesitate to reach out to me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/celestial_holmes/).


End file.
